cascaderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens
''' Citizens' Those that have purchased a VIP membership can create NPCs. To create one, use the command '/npc create , this will create a basic NPC that can be turned into a guard, blacksmith or a healer by selecting them (right clicking on them) and using a specific command. The price to create an NPC is 3000 crowns and turning the NPC into a guard. blackmsith or a healer will cost another 3000 crowns. We advise you to create these NPCs in your own protected faction land, to stop enemies from using them. '''Guards 'Creating' Guards can kill mobs or players that you can specify. Create an npc, select it and use /toggle guard and then use the command /'guard bouncer' to set it to a bouncer (more info below) or the command /guard bodyguard 'to set it to a bodyguard. To make a guard attack players or mobs, you need to set flags. 'Flags To add a flag, use the command /guard addflag (priority) name (-a,-g,-m,-p). 'The priority argument sets the priority of attacking a certain mob. The name argument will specify a certain player or mob. Use -a to set a flag for all mobs and players, -g means group (for example; VIP, Hero), -m means a mob and -p means a player. To list all flags that belong to a guard, use the command '/guard flags -a,-g,-m,-p (page). To delete a flag use the command /guard delflag name -g,m,p (-a). 'Guard Types' Bouncers will stay in one spot and only attack targets if they come inside a certain radius and will then return to the spot. Bodyguards will follow the creator and attack targets that come within a certain radius. 'Equip' You can give items to your guards by using the command /npc equip 'and then right clicking on them with armour, weapons, tools or items. 'NPCs 'Creating' NPCs are the prerequisite of all NPC types and don't do much, except for jsut standing there and talking to passers by. To create an NPC, use the command /npc create speech For example, using the command /npc create Bob Hi! My name's Bob! Will create an npc where you are standing who is called Bob and says Hi! My name's Bob! '''when you go close to him. To create a name with spaces, using '''Bob/Dylan will make his name Bob Dylan. 'Extending' NPCs can be made into other types, see the table above for info. 'Speech' You can add speach to an NPC by using /npc add 'and set it by using '/npc set ' 'Equip You can give items to your NPCs by using the command /npc equip 'and then right clicking on them with armour, weapons, tools or items. 'Blacksmiths 'Creating' Blacksmiths will repair weapons, tools and armour for a price. To make one, create an NPC, select it and then use the command /toggle blacksmith. 'The blacksmith will now repair tools, weapons and armour for a price. 'Prices Per Use 'Commands' Use the command '''/blacksmith status '''to see how many uses a held item has left and how much it will cost to repair. Category:Plugins Category:RP Elements